Dragon brothers
by TheOzone
Summary: In this universe Valka left but unknown to few she had a child now grown up there was a disaster where the people they saved over the last 8 years are now being hunted by Drago and the rest of the dragon hunters, while back on berk hiccup kept toothless a secret for an extra 2 years and gained more insight into dragons and their lost culture and power, will things end well?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to all I am the o zone, I am a traveller of sorts I have seen things both good and evil I will be around from time to time to tell you stories from around the multiverse some big some small some that seem impossible but remember this in a universe of possibilities anything is possible this story comes from the outer possibility of the series httyd**

 **and just to clarify I do not own any of the rights and subsidiaries of the series so any of the credit of the series goes to the legal owner just to be clear if you are not aware of the movies or TV shows I recommend watching them before you start reading so you do not get lost in the plot**

 **now that that is out of the why we can start our story begins on berk at least 13 years before httyd 1**

 **once upon a time...**

the story begins on berk during a raid where one woman tries to stop the fighting

no stop you are making it worse Valka yells while forcibly stopping the bigger Vikings axe slashing into the dragon in front of them as it got free and flew away roaring

the bigger Viking gave a disapproving stare and then took off to help his friends down

the street

then she heard a crash it is her house a unknown dragon broke into the house and is in hiccups room she ran as fast as she can to save her son she slammed through the door and grabbed the nearest weapon she can find and grabbed a dagger and rushed into the room what she saw next made her drop the weapon she saw everything that she believed to be true the dragon wasn't attacking her son only playing with him when the dragon heard the weapon fall he flinched and accidentally scratched her son and rushed to look at her

she knew that what she believed was true and tired to touch him but at that insistence her husband rushed in throwing his axe at the dragon so she made a choice and left with the dragon leaving everything behind including her son but she is not going to be alone earlier that night she checked with the village healer and she confirmed her that she is pregnant

 **13 years later...**

 **the nest**

but mum this could end the war

no buts drake nothing can changed I tried and failed now I am wanted by hundreds of Vikings they are not capable of change Valka sternly said

what about the few we saved and trained drake whined

they are being hunted too do you not understand Valka angrily said

but we cannot leave them... maybe drake said sadly

enough we will discuss this later go home Valka shouted

but mum

no buts home now!

drake ran off crying

where did I go wrong? Valka sighed

well... you did leave your home, now he doesn't have a father cloudjumper said

but he has you Valka said

for dragons I am but for him, noooo he needs someone to I don't know learn how to be a man and he does not have one you keep him cooped up in here and it is not good for him cloudjumper said coldly

I do what I can for him but his father is a murderer to your kind I just want what is best for him Valka said

but he needs one face it you did all you could from your end he needs a father figure I cannot teach him this hell we are lucky we got this far with him not running away

 **meanwhile at the house**

drake ran to the house that is built into the side of local caves

he slammed through the door waking the night fury in the corner and tossed himself on the bed the dragon moved to him to comfort him

the night fury is a female and is named starlight or star for short

what is wrong star asked with worry

drago destroyed skiff isle drake said still crying into the pillow

did anyone make it? star asked

everyone escaped but mum won't help them they are still in danger I said we should help by sending them to the Vikings and maybe show them how to live with them but mum said no and now all of them are going to die... all our friends

we should do something star said

but what we don't have anywhere for them to go drake said his face now out of the pillow

I know a place well defended too but if we are doing this we better do it now before it is too late star said

your right we better move before mum notices drake said as he dried his eyes

they quickly grabbed every thing they needed drakes armour made from black dragons scales from multiple dragons, his bow made out of the weapons he stole from dragon hunters it is a long bow with 3 strings in case the strings break during combat, 3 days worth of food and their saddle with multiple pockets for maps, arrows, etc

"sigh" I hope we are doing the right thing

we are, the spot I choose is off the map drago won't find us star said with confidence

I know its just will she be ok drake said worryingly

"sigh"... really she is abandoning her people you aren't so come on star said

sorry is just why did she give up it is not her... I remember her being unrelenting and not the type to give up so easily drake stated

she probably has a lot to think about believe me I would too we seen what drago can do why do you think we are leaving star said

she better not think for too long or they may not find us again for a very long time where is this again? drake said with his map out

it's better I show it to you and besides I know you better than you know yourself you could of left me there that day but you didn't your heart is stronger than hers even though you where 5 and you risked arm to do it I know in your heart you would never leave them to die star said

your right I would never leave them we have been to hell and back for them and they didn't give up on us as well Hamish put this bow together shamus made our saddles lets go last I heard they where heading to shark tooth cay drake said as he jumped onto the saddle and stormed into the night

oh drago would be pleased the trap is set by this time tomorrow the riders and their army will be just a ghost story the figure laughed silently in the darkness of the nest

 **oh snap what will happen? and that is the prologue for dragon brothers I will welcome any comments about this**

 **berk and hiccup are next tune in later to find out what happens**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues...**

 **Chapter 2**

BOOM!

Ahh son of a half troll Astrid said while ripping wood out of her shoulder

uhh it could be worse hiccup stated holding out his hand to Astrid who then pushed hiccup to avoid Nadder spines

how is this happening first the forge now the armoury Astrid stated the obvious these attacks are getting worse they are taking out the main defences out first but how did they know about the siege weapons hiccup thought as they both got up

oh no they are going after the ships next hiccup panicky said

what makes you say that? Astrid suspiciously said

they are taking out our siege weapons first the forge where we make them now our siege weapons that are... were in the armoury... this is not good if they take out the ships it will take a year to repair and replace all of this dad will not be happy hiccup said while looking at the burning armoury hiccup then ran to the docks

then lets go we can't lose those ships I know a shortcut Astrid ran and talked to hiccup

they arrived at the docks to see that half the fleet has already been destroyed all but 10 ships including the flagship are still intact

we need to defend the flagship that ship still has some weapons left hiccup stated

got it Astrid responded as she got on the ship and took a ballista turret

minutes went by as hiccup and Astrid defended the flagship as sunrise came around

is this it? is this what that dragon queen has to offer? just then a fire started below deck taking hiccup by surprise oh no Astrid jump! hiccup screamed then a monstrous nightmare jumped from below the deck of the ship igniting the oil below deck throwing both Astrid and hiccup to the dock that is slowly burning

uhhhh Astrid you ok hiccup said looking at her then seeing a piece of wood sticking out of her

Astrid no, no please don't be dead, don't be dead gothi help hiccup yelled while waving at gothi as she walked over

gothi and her helpers took her to her hut then Stoick the vast walked over

hiccup what happened? Stoick said as he glared at hiccup

we were defending the flagship but then a monstrous nightmare set the oil on fire and blew the ship hiccup said looking down with tears

hiccup look at me Stoick said angrily

I didn't mean for her to get hurt hiccup said

I know you don't but every time you step outside disaster follows winter is almost here and I have a entire village to feed why can't this work I put you in the forge with Gobber, if put you though dragon training and it still isn't enough... get out of my sight

ain't you being a bit mean to him over an accident Gobber stating the obvious

he is like a plague Gobber but he is my son if he wasn't I would have sent him off the island years ago I have tried everything now I have got to clean this mess

 **meanwhile in the forest**

sigh it didn't work the queen knows and now we have no fleet or back up to face her hiccup said still crying

what no how is that even possible she shouldn't know about any of this we shouldn't give up on this if we all want peace we need to do this but we cant without an army maybe if we- toothless said

we cant they have lost all confidence in me and Astrid is injured! hiccup yelled

wait what, what happened is she ok toothless said with worry

she got injured in the explosion the village blames it on me, there is even talk about banishment for me hiccup sat down with his hands on his head

oh no she is clever I can tell you that much she wanted that to happen so you lose all your support in the village which then makes us vulnerable we are safe on berk but if she flushes us out and takes us she will have all she needs to rule again like back before your peoples invasion toothless stated

then we need a plan b in case that happens hiccup said

I will think of something meanwhile we better get back to your training now that the queen has us in a corner for now we better hone our skills in case she does something daring I think we should try the combined blast toothless said as hiccup stood up shocked

really but I thought I was months away from that hiccup stated

we best try now we spent 2 years on this I think you are ready to try

ok hiccup said nervously

hiccup took a deep breath and then said plasma bolt in dragon script while lifting up his hand

 **dragon script is a known mythical language as for the magic riders that have bonds with their dragons share powers and attributes like a blood pact so to speak this gives hiccup access to the night furys powers, speed and agility**

then toothless did the same then he gives hiccup his charge the ball in his hands the ball then glows so bright that the light is strong enough to illuminate the entire village hiccup then throws it and it hits a big tree the tree was black as night and then it turned to dust in the wind

wow I did it! hiccup said excitedly

oh yes you did! toothless said

yeah ow... uh i burnt my hands hiccup said in pain

"hang on" toothless ran over with a bottle in his mouth hiccup took the bottle with his wrists and grabbed the cork with his mouth and pulled hard after a minute he got the cork out and poured the contents on his hands

sigh we should not have done this toothless looked down sadly

it is ok we just need more practice but we should do this after ok hiccup said with his confidence back

ok but be careful one bad move and you could get thrown off the island

 **2 years before**

Viggo I got word from Ryker the kid took the bait said the soldier

good these riders are a nuisance but the last of the dragon legion will be extinguished and their lost knowledge will be ours every last dragon will be killed and sold starting with his, the last night fury in existence Viggo said as he pointed to the night fury in the picture

 **the time has come for some action thanks for reading leave a comment or not I don't really care next chapter its drake vs. Viggo who will win?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ah whoa did not think that one thru, oh ah hey didn't see you there I was a bit busy with terra cotta warriors as you can see with these arrows in my back I have to go back but before I go here is the missing chapter you are looking for ok here it is enjoy**

 **now where is ah here they are**

 **hang on Xing I'm coming!**

Chapter 3

there they are... wow the entire fleet made it well almost drake said while nervously looking

drake flew over the small island seeing a medium sized fleet with repairs underway the fleet is a fast based fleet mostly comprised of schooners with a few brigs as flagships so if one brig sinks another takes command of the fleet

drake looks down to see his friend shamus flagging him down drake lands nearby and walks to him

shamus my friend how are you aside from losing the forge said drake

fine thanks to the scouts we got away just in time and it was not a complete loss I got away with most of my stock, had to leave the war hammers behind thou shame about that but at least drago didn't get his hands on the blazing swords or the ballistae otherwise we would be in big trouble good thing too or most of the fleet would be in the bottom of the sea well if it had one kinda reminds me of the time I... said shamus almost starting to tell a story

well it is nice to see you too but where is Hamish? drake curiously asked

hum oh right down by the flagship fury taking inventory of the weapons we have left after the run in with dragos western fleet which is gone as well thanks to our alchemists they made a new weapon those ships never stood a chance I mean they literally blew apart pieces if ships and... shamus said almost starting again

I don't need the details right now maybe later when we have reached safe harbour said drake

we are looking for one but it might be hopeless shamus stated

no it isn't I have a location in mind that should be off their maps so we can rebuild undisturbed by them drake said reashoringly

sounds great I wont keep you shamus said with a smile on his face

drake I should go and tell shadow where to go star asked

good thinking I will go check in with Hamish and then tell Halvaor the plan see you later star

later drake said star

next to the fury

Hamish what is the verdict? drake said

we are down but not out we have plenty of arrows to spare as well as dragon burst Hamish said too busy to talk to drake

dragon burst? drake curiously asked

oh yeah right you weren't there it is a new weapon the alchemists made Hamish said with a half smile

the same one that took out the western fleet? drake asked

the same one yes I guess shamus told you right? Hamish asked too

yes as always he is an open book I trust him to make my stuff but secrets well no not really so how bad was the escape? drake asked with worry

we had half an hour to leave so we got most of our stuff onboard before they began the raid at first everything seemed fine then we ran into the western fleet let me tell you that if heather didn't improve our arsenal the outcome would be way different maybe we could be captured or fish food but at least we still have each other Hamish said now cheered up

good to see you have not lost your sprit I will talk to you later I need to speak with the admiral drake stated

ok see you later little buddy Hamish said

Halvaor we need to talk! drake yelled to the bridge

drake is that you? ha, ha little brother Halvaor shouted and ran to drake

Halvaor runs and puts drake in a hard as rock hug

Hal, Hal cant breath drake weakly said

oh sorry sometimes I do not know my own strength Hal embarrassingly said

I know I told you that last time you goof drake jokingly said

ha, ha so where is Valka? Hal said with small worry

she is not coming drake said slowly

what... what do you mean is she not coming? Hal panicky asked

no she left you guys to hang but that is not me so I left her to find and help you all out of this mess drake said confidently

what there is no way that- said a deckhand before drake interrupted

there is a island that is off the hunters maps they do not know it exists we can get out of here drake quickly said

where is it? Hal asked

star knows where to go she is telling shadow now so you all know where to go and to keep the location quiet for now drake said

that is good news we can set sail as soon as we are ready to mo- Hal was saying until he got interrupted

a scout drops in sir the western fleet is coming the scout reported

what but isn't it Hal said

no sir a fleet with the western colours is coming the scout stated

how many? Hal asked with worry

3 dreads 2 frigates 10 schooners sir the fleet rivals ours the scout reported the news

how... unless we hit their flank on the way out of course. our fleet is not ready to fight we are outclassed Hal said

maybe not we cannot do a offensive or defensive so how about an ambush? drake suggested

drake you crazy it wont work said another deckhand

actually he is right we have the elements to do so the island is covered in fog we have plenty of weapons to pull this off Hal said this time with confidence

but how to do this? Hal asked around the room and heather said

easy we use the dragon burst to take out the small ships first including the frigates then we pound the dreads too the dreads are gronkle iron plated but the weapons on deck are not armour plated so... heather said with glee

we can pound them so they become defenceless and then board them Hal said understanding the plan

exactly said drake

 **half an hour later**

Viggo we got boarded and that brat is onboard said Viggos deck hand

dam how did, oh I see their scouts survived get up there and deal with them but leave the boy to me Viggo said confidently

yes sir the deckhand responded

Viggo ran to this personal quarters and grabbed his sword that he took off a dead rider it is a blazing sword (like hiccups sword from httyd 2 except without the gas feature)

the fight on the upper deck of the ships seemed like a one sided fight until Viggo appeared

Viggo shot star out of the air and crashed on deck star was out cold but drake is fine then drake dodged a sword that was aimed at his head it was Viggo he wanted revenge

well, well, well what do we have here a boy with a death wish same as his mother Viggo said

leave while you still can Viggo it is over drake said in a dark tone

it is not over not while you live you cannot stop our plans this world will bow before the might of the hunters Viggo stated

that is just what Julius Caesar said once and his empire betrayed him and literally stabbed him in the back drake responded back as an insult

ah so you do know history great but it will not save you or your dragon ahh! Viggo said as he charged

Viggo swung his sword at drake but he dodged it drake had no choice but to end him but he could not he was not a killer Viggo swung his sword again and drake blocked it with his bow and they where both in a clash both seemed evenly matched Viggo then said when I am though with you I am going to turn your dragon into a nice coat

drake could not let that happen to drake star was like a little sister to him this caused him to unleash his magic on Viggo

he said one word in dragon script _"push"_ and Viggo was knocked to the floor

this all happened in 3 seconds Viggo got up with his sword to try to finish drake but drake lined up a shot and said _sprit arrow_ the arrow went completely thru Viggo as he tried to block it with his sword it broke thru and hit the mast behind him however on the tip of the arrow had Viggos heart Viggo groaned and he said his last words not possible then for drake everything went black

 **wow not what you expected huh well I need to rap this up**

 **next time we will know what happened to drake**

 **also if the italic words work I will use the style to use to signify the use of dragon script and as always you are welcome to leave a comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**merry Christmas everyone by the time you all should read this it should be Christmas but enough of that how about a story...**

 **ok once upon a... wait what you want to continue? ok fine by me consider it a present to you all ok here we go chapter 4**

after the ambush the surviving rider fleet is now running to safe harbour to the mysterious island onboard drake is alive but is having a hard time getting around on what just happened the fight played around in his mind even though he has not woken up after the fight he is suffering from a nightmare

muh no... star no... you stay away from her... no _arm breaker_

drake woke up with his hand in the air his hand ripped through the blanket

what the... uh where am I? drake asked heather who is in the room

safe for now I cannot believe you... you got him I thought I would get him for what he did to my parents but you did and I feel happy for the justice you did for them but I feel empty now heather stated coldly

sigh heather I know you spent some time to bring him down I know but he was going to kill star and me I-I could not will not let that happen just like you and windshear she matters to me too drake said slowly

I know I know but I wanted to do it for all he did to me and my family heather said

heather you cannot just do that I did and I feel awful I mean I ripped his heart out of his chest and made a hole through him it was overkill I didn't mean for that to happen drake said sadly

heather eyes widened at his honesty

you didn't mean too?

yes... sigh so what happened is everyone ok drake said with worry

yes everything is fine after you did that crazy arrow that not only killed him but broke his sword the entire fleet tried to run but due to the damaged sails they tried to swim for it and sadly they became fish food literally there were no survivors we tried to save them but they attacked us even when we tried heather stated

what?... they risked death than life? drake yelled

I guess drago does not like failure but I guess if they fled drago would kill them anyway it is sad that, that happened

so how is everyone then did they all make it drake asked worryingly

no not all of them we lost some of our warriors too but thanks to you and your plan it could have been way worse I got to go just please get some rest we got to be ready for landfall heather said as she left

well someone's grumpy star said scaring drake

AH!... star how long were you there? drake asked

drake I have known something was up for years now and you and her seem like a good match star said teasing

sigh star please do not tell the others drake said while looking down

why looks like you both like each other why not ask her? questioned star

I want to but... she sounds like she hates me I mean I love her she is perfect I been this way for years even when we first me I had a crush on her but it never left even when she lost her parents she never gave in I would go and save her from drago but she is so strong that she may not want to be saved sigh... I just wish she knew but I am a coward I cant even talk to her without being a fool in front of her drake stated

you can get through this I know you can, you are stronger than you look I cannot see someone who can pull that off star encouraging drake

we shall see how this day goes drake said

drake gets out of bed slowly trying to regain his balance then star rushes over to give him a hand

you know you can do this later right? star asked

right but I'm starving lets go get some food drake said

up on the main deck riders and their dragons are enjoying breakfast with their dragons and telling stories to keep each others sprits up until drake walks in they all stared at him for a few seconds until one started clapping then one after the other started congratulating him on his efforts for helping them survive the attack

well I was not expecting this kind of welcome drake said smiling

you earned it Brother we are in your debt if there is anything... Halvaor said

well first can I get some food I am starving drake said interruptedly

ok then, lets eat Hal said as he motioned drake to a table

a hour went passed as drake and Hal talked about what happened with the western fleet Hal told drake that 10 riders didn't survive the attack and they have not been burned yet because the smoke will give the fleet away in fact Hal wanted to wait until drake was awake to give the last rights to the dead

that's wow why me? drake asked

because apart from me you have the highest rank Hal said

w-what no I don't... I am still a apprentice drake said

not any more the king saw everything Hal said with a grin

what? drake said shocked

yeah you are now a wayfarer the king declared it Hal stated

drake looked at Halvaor shock by what he heard

what I thought you would be happy by that Hal said

I am it is just so soon and well... why? drake questioned

just like all of us he saw great potential and helped us now all the power is yours now to weld Hal says as he hand a book that contains he history and spells of the wayfarers before them

I uhh I need some time to think see you later drake walks back to his quarters below deck he enters and closes the door behind him

I need some sleep... sigh says drake as he lays back down on the bed and falls asleep

this time drake is dreaming but it is a future dream and what he sees scares him he looks upon a battlefield and sees broken shields, axes and swords all covered in a thick fog then he hears someone in the distance and runs towards and it came from a cave looking into the darkness he sees some light so he walked in slowly and walks into a chamber which then lit up he could not believe what he is seeing the ground was scorched by a gigantic dragon all he could see was the head but that was not all drake then saw two figures a blond haired girl with blue eyes and wearing tattered armour she looked like she was spellbound the other one was a boy that looked a little bit like him but he was not alone drake saw him on top of a night fury that appeared to be injured then the scene slowly continued as the boy fell off his dragon and held out his hand and then yell out

Astrid yelled the boy

hiccup shouted the girl

she is mine wayfarer you cannot save her said the dragon in the back round

then suddenly the entire cave burned like he was in a raging inferno

Ah! what in Valhalla was that just then the book drake was given opened to a page and drake thought he was still dreaming so he pinched himself to check

ow ok not a dream so... drake said as he stared at the book then moved towards it

drake picked up the book and read the page it explained that wayfarers can have glimpses into the future but these glimpses are important and should not be ignored for it can be bad

so what just happened? drake asked wondering if there are answers in this book

 **elsewhere**

my queen we are almost ready with the invasion

good bring me my next pet

yes my queen

ha, ha, ha nothing will stop me now

 **oh snap looks like drago is not the only threat out there tune in next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**uh oh man next time I go universe hopping I need to ease up on the gods wine oh hello why are you... oh right sorry had some parties along with well you know ok look I'm sorry I should have told you but parting try it some time ok where were we?... ah right drakes quest and you know what I'll read you two chapters this is where it starts to get hot**

she is looking for something, something she did not have the first time

drake in an instant saw a battlefield filled with dragon riders and knights and dragons including bewilderbeast dragons one side good the other bad then drake spoke I have seen this before like two years ago what are you trying to tell me?

not tell, show... take a walk but beware you might not like the truth

shard wait! drake shouted

and then the battlefield vanished along with the king drake only saw darkness then he saw a faint light near the end and walked through it with his hand over his face

huh ok wait why is this familiar? wait I know where I am this is the ship that had star drake observed the ship closely

drake turned around to see the cage that star was in but this something was different he saw star in the cage but she was not alone inside was another night fury the people onboard the ship then yelled "dragon attack" and through the chaos seen the cages blast open and noticed that the other night fury left and drake saw star alone and tried to help but here he was a ghost he wanted to save her but he could not but his younger self can drake saw his nine year old self run to the cage and carefully grab star and was treated to a bite on his left arm but like his mother he did not want to give up and took her away from the ship as fast as he can before it sinks

I don't understand why did the other night fury leave her drake asked confused

he then heard something behind him and turned around only to be knocked down by something when he opened his eyes drake was shocked to see a night fury right on top of someone but he knew he had seen him before but could not think where the boy and night fury were doing nothing but stare at each other drake wondered what was happening here suddenly the dragon roared in the boys face and flew off or at least tried to drake was stunned to see the dragon spare the boy most believed that anyone that crosses a night fury are dead before they have the chance to run

wow that was something drake said

then the scene changed again this time both the boy and dragon are training it astounded drake to see someone else train with a night fury he wanted to know who he is and meet him

who is he? drake asked

a person you are destined to meet both of you are the same yet live in two different worlds, he is in pain said the king

he looks happy to me drake said

the scene changed again this time to a village half destroyed with him in the middle of the town square

oh my... drake said worryingly

this isn't a joke hiccup why cant you follow the simplest orders shouted stoick

I couldn't stop myself I see a dragon I just wanna... kill it, its who I am dad argued hiccup

you are many things hiccup but a dragon killer is not one of them... go home make sure he gets there stoick said while mumbling I have his mess to clean up

oh I see what you mean drake said looking down

not his fault anyway... hiccup has been set up on multiple times by his cousin he is a traitor to them all look

the scene changes again to the deep woods where snotlout is waiting for someone

so is it done? a mysterious stranger said as she appeared

yes hiccup has lost support before long he will be gone and the queen will have her prize snotlout said

make sure it is done the red equinox is in 9 days and she is growing impatient said the stranger with an impatient tone

it will happen if not the order of flames will get it done said snotlout

do not underestimate him he is getting stronger before long he will have enough power to rival the queen herself said the stranger

trust me nothing will happen stick to the plan and everything will be alright snotlout said trying to calm her

it better because if you don't we will and if we get involved berk will burn she said aggressively

the order of flames kind of catchy drake said with a grin

drake!... this is serious our ancient enemy is still alive she is after something and now you know what it is

no I... wait that girl from my first vision... but her what makes her so special? drake asked

she is a Valkyrie

what no they are a myth drake asked confused

I thought so too but remember that battlefield I showed you

yeah drake said raising a brow

it was mostly a lie

drake returned to the battlefield but something was off this time the good side was losing badly the defenders had 1000 troops left however the attackers had 10000 more

don't give in men like the Spartans we will not fall for England!

wait is that?... drake asked

Arthur the first dragon king

he existed too?

yes he defended England from the forces of darkness he was good friend my best friend shard said with a tear

all seemed lost until the sun rose showing a blond haired woman along with 20000 dead soldiers that ran onto the battlefield and struck fast like the wind

oh my gods she had risen the stone legion... wait not just them wythern, deepstone even vikings... this power how? drake asked surprised by what he just saw

this surprised me too she gave up everything she believed in to make this happen nearly died too this is what the queen did not have last time she had a wayfarer too but ever she was no match for her

drake watches as the queens wayfarer gets thrown to the ground by the valkyrie then the valkyrie slices the wayfarers throat

so if what you are saying is true if she gets her we all lose drake stated now afraid

yes we will lose the queen knows this that's why she is after Astrid she is a direct descendant of the valkyrie all that power she will use to enslave us all if she gets the power no one is safe

then we go and get her drake said quickly

no we cant we don't have that power anymore ever since the attack at skiff isle our group is still scattered across the archipelago... hiccup is our only hope but he needs allies as you saw he is losing all of his support but if you help him we will win what you need to do is simple find and reunite the dragon legion I know where they are now we do not need to cause another war we need an army find them I know you can now go...

drake wakes up in his room he takes a moment to reflect on what he just learned then got up and grabbed his gear for the long flight ahead

drake where are you going? Halvaor approached drake

to get help a war is coming and we need reunite the legion drake said

drake we are all that's left the war of England broke us shamus stated

no we are not 3 other groups survived I have been tasked by the king to find them drake said as he was succouring the saddle

what no not possible the keep fell no one was left Halvaor

will see... I-I heard the skyburners, lawbringers and the survivalists made it drake said trying to explain to them

WHAT! shamus and Halvaor shouted in unison

you are familiar with these names? drake questioned

of course laddie I was a skyburner shamus said grinning

and I was a lawbringer Halvaor said calmly

we better find them then I will look for the survivalists you guys find the rest our lives are in danger you do not want to here this but the queen is back and she is after a valkyrie

what that is a myth Shamus said

I said that too but one lives and she is after her we could go after her but we do not have a fighting force well not yet at least we need everyone drake said with worry

then let us come with Halvaor said

ok but we spilt up to cover more ground drake stated his intention

shamus head south east to a place called windstone Halvaor west of us is a caldera island look in the middle I am heading to a place called dragon island fly safe my friends

same here good luck

thank you see you soon

 **and with that drake flew off to dragon island to find allies meanwhile danger is afoot on berk**

our plan is ready to go tonight the order will be victorious

good he will not see this coming our queen will rule them all ha, ha, ha


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **berk hidden cove 4 days until the red equinox**

sorry hiccup but lets face the facts we have lost our foothold here before long they will discover us peter stated

I know as much as I hate to say this but it is time to go Fishlegs give the order we are moving hiccup said

where? Fishlegs asked

to the defenders of the wing we have done our best here but its time for the riders of berk to go Astrid... I-I wish there is another way but if we stay they will execute all of us I mean we have done the impossible and trained and befriended dragons and if they learn what we can do they will not stop and we will get caught in the middle of the war we will lose everything and I worked too hard to fall now hiccup said as he apologised to Astrid

can I say goodbye first Astrid said with a worried look

ok but hurry up we leave at midnight when the moon is full hiccup said

Astrid and hiccup leave the tent and walk down the path to the village

I don't know how or why but the village will get rid of me soon they have deemed me unfit for a reason... its best if we disappeared for a whileuntil this blows over I don't know why but I feel that dad uses me as a scapegoat hiccup stated as he perished the thought

that's nonsense I'm sure he loves you Astrid said

if he does he has a bad way of showing it's been that way ever since mother was taken I don't know why but I have a feeling that she is still alive out there somewhere hiccup said with his mind wondering

I have the same feeling with my uncle he disappeared when he faced a flightmare they never found the body only the his axe... sigh I wished this day will never happen but it has come we are being driven out of our home we have a lot of good memories here Astrid admitted

yeah like that tree over there where we first meet I remember that axe throw you practically stuck me there hiccup said as he points to the spot on the tree

back then you were easy now I doubt anything surprises you now Astrid giggled

hiccup then gives Astrid a deep kiss

was that to shut me up Astrid said with a grin

maybe... ok go say your goodbyes hiccup said now sad as they moved in opposite directions

 **a hour later**

ok finish packing we better be ready to move quickly peter ordered as a rider said

sir?

wha- ambush! peter shouted as he saw an arrow fly and hit a rider in the chest

out of nowhere the riders campsite is under attack from the tribe and they are all boxed in with no way out

kill them all and bring me their leader yelled the raid leader

 **nearby**

everything sorted Astrid? hiccup asked

yes they think I am going on a trip Astrid stated

that... is a good idea, makes mine look foolish hiccup admitted

what was it? Astrid asked

it was... what the?...

hiccup saw flames in the distance and realised what was going on

the camp is on fire... we are under attack hiccup said panicky

oh no jack Astrid said worrying

Astrid tried to run there but was stopped by hiccup

no Astrid we need to regroup and light the beacon before it is too late head to the beach I'll light the beacon hiccup said stopping Astrid

but jack- Astrid stated

jack is smart if he can't get out I'd eat my mask hiccup said with confidence

ok then just... come back safe Astrid said

hiccup kissed Astrid and said I promise I will return to you wait for me on dragon island

hiccup ran into the and said toothless where are you?

right here I have been waiting toothless said emerging from the shadows

where is everyone at the moment? hiccup asked

10 riders are at the beach with stormfly the field is almost empty at the moment because the people in the village haven't made a move yet and the riders at camp are gone there are no survivors

the dragons? hiccup asked

stood and fought but there were too many even they fell toothless took a moment of silence for the dragons at camp

we better make sure they did not die in vain com'on toothless we need to trigger the beacon hiccup said pumped

lets do it! toothless roared in response

hiccup gets on toothless then geared up and shouted toothless sky!

once in the air the make a beeline to berks peak where special stacks of wood have been placed toothless shot a plasma blast at it and it burned bright with a green flame so bright it can be seen back at the village

 **Meanwhile at the village**

Fishlegs looked in horror as he saw that the beacon was lit

Glenda we got to go now Fishlegs said to his sister

what happened? Glenda asked

the beacon is lit we need to get to the field now Fishlegs said grabbing his stuff and placing it in the cart

hey there are riders over here yelled a night watchmen

eah! Fishlegs shouted as he smacked the reigns on the carriage that then raced with other carriages in an attempt to get to the field before they are found out where it is

I hate to leave berk like this but they will hunt us down now unless we leave without a trace Fishlegs tried saying calmly

it wasn't long before they arrived at the field hiccup was waiting there with the dragons

how many? hiccup asked Fishlegs

30 we managed to elude them for now

ok mount up lets get out of here now our window is closing hiccup stated quickly

yes sir they all said

Fishlegs spilt the people up into 3 groups the first group left immediately the second left shortly after and the final group was still on the ground

time to go we ran out of time they are coming fast hiccup stated

ok lets go meat lug

as they were taking off they came under fire by bolas and in the process 5 were grounded hiccup then tried going back for them...

no! hiccup shouted

then out of nowhere another bola came and knocked him out of the sky and crashed hiccup crawled along the ground to try to get away but was stopped by his father before hiccup could say anything he was knocked out

put them all with the others stoick said thinking his only son betrayed him

 **meanwhile across the sea**

we are halfway there Astrid said a female rider

not good the storm is getting worse jack stated while falling behind

hang in there once we reach the island we will be safe ther- Astrid stated

then just above them were 10 of the queens servants

now is our chance attack shouted from the clouds

then one by one the riders disappeared

what the?... evasive manoeuvres Astrid ordered

then one by one they were being taken

till there was only one left

Astrid? anyone? jack said as he then realised

jack was all alone now and it freighted him he looked around perilously wondering what happened then the question was answered out of nowhere a mysterious dragon rushed towards him he had a spilt second to react so he threw his spear at it then it all went silent.

 **yeah that just happened due to the surprise attack both Astrid and hiccup have been taken next time drake finds help and Fishlegs has to make a decision**

 **feel free to leave a comment**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok here we are...**

Chapter 7

ok be careful you may have a concussion Glenda said to Fishlegs

uh we going to be ok? Fishlegs asked

we should our escape was good but we lost hiccup and no one has heard anything from Astrid as far as we are concerned we are alone Glenda stated with worry

so who is in charge then Fishlegs asked

it falls to the next in line... Glenda said

you mean... Fishlegs tell me you are joking said a random rider

no it's... true Glenda said

well I object this said the rider

so do I said another rider

ok so who should be the new leader then? Fishlegs asked

5 people have their hands up then they start arguing loudly

 **meanwhile nearby the riders camp**

uh what happened last night drake said with a hangover

 _ **last night**_

drake remembers a sanctum in the deeper caves of the island belonging to the survalists the cave has carvings into the side depicting the dragon war in England their leader holds up a cup and speaks to her followers "this is a glorious time of celebration our friends and family are alive and waiting for us at dragons edge tomorrow we fly but tonight we party"

the sanctum cheers with good tidings as they all drank and sang

then Louise the groups leader walked up to drake

so are you going to party with us? Louise said

uh... I don't know said drake

come on one drink Louise said with a pleading face

uh... sigh... what the hell but one drink drake stated

drake and Louise grabbed a drink and partied with the group

oh now I remember I am never drinking like that again drake said

drake looked up and saw the last of the survalists leave

oh.. ok where is star drake said as he got up wiping the sand off his pants and then heard a commotion on the beach

what in Valhalla is going on? drake wondered

drake looked at the ongoing dispute going on and saw star on the sidelines with the groups dragons

having fun are we? drake asked grabbing a potion from his saddle

yes and I see you had fun last night? star asked already knowing the answer

I guess... I cant remember much star remind me to never drink like that again drake said as he finished drinking his headache potion

ok done so... what do we do about this? star asked drake

how about first we get their attention drake said while motioning star to fire

star shot a plasma blast at the floor and quickly it got all of their attention

so do I have to ask what is going on here or do I have to bump heads drake said loudly

night fury! a rider shouted

hiccup? Fishlegs asked hoping to be right

no I am not him but close enough so I am guessing that this is the classic who is the leader bit drake asked around

no I am the leader said a rider

like hell you are said another rider as they both stare at each other with squinted eyes then the two exchanged punches until drake shouted "enough"

its obvious that you cannot make up your minds so I am taking over drake said with a voice so load it could wake the dead

the hell you are what makes you so sure you can lead us said one of the riders from the fistfight

I am drake haddock the first, son to Stoick the vast and Valka the merciful younger brother of hiccup the third and wayfarer of the dragon legion drake said as he held up a necklace that has berks chief seal on it

really come on this guy cant be for real wayfarers are a myt...

at that moment drake opened a short ranged portal in the ground and the guy talking fell through it and fell 15 meters and landed in front of drake and looked up

ahh monster, devil screamed the freighted rider

wow that is your conclusion drake questioned

look it is either this or the queens scouts will come and take you like they did with Astrid drake said

what? they riders said in unison

yeah she did I... you didn't know that? wow seriously I saw it in my visions last night and while I was drunk... she was with a group of ten and most of them got taken drake explained while star and the dragons laughed at the thought of drake being drunk

then lets go after her and hiccup Glenda shouted

we cant she is in the queens lair by now and hiccup is not on berk anymore he is in fact a far worse place so we need to get him and now before he and toothless are killed for withholding information on the island and its queen drake said making he riders worry

so the question is will you follow me to save your leader or die here to the element of the situation... drake said with his arms crossed

 **meanwhile east of berk**

well, well, well your father is disappointed with you and I am sure your dead mother is you know something these nice people want to know so we are going to play a game its called tell them everything and I let you go Grimmel said with a smirk

the nest where is it son Stoick said angrily

no dad don't go its suicide even with your forces... hiccup pleadingly said

I don't care tell me where it is, how to get in and- Stoick said as he got interrupted

no you don't understand its a losing battle now they have Astrid hiccup said

so...we don't need to know about this crazy story yeah I know peter talked after we removed his fingernails and he said only you know the way in so tell us now or we kill your dragon Stoick said as he points towards toothless chained up and hanging in the corner

no don't kill him hiccup said worrying about his best friends safety

then tell us Grimmel said as he held a knife toothless throat

ok, ok its at helhiems gate and only a dragon can find the island and lead you through it but you don't understand what's happening there... hiccup explained as his father zoned out

Stoick turned around and walked a few steps away from hiccup

dad no dad no for once in your life will you please just listen to me! hiccup shouted

Stoick then turned around closed the gap between them quickly and grabbed hiccup by the neck and threw hiccup across the room

you threw your lot in with them your not a Viking your _not_ my son they both are yours Grimmel Stoick said as he walked out the door

why the boy? Grimmel asked as Stoick answered that is not my son deal with him so he doesn't stop us

with pleasure Grimmel said with a scary grin on his face

 **in the skies**

drake gasps at what he saw

what's wrong? Fishlegs asked what drake saw

we need to hurry he does not have long drake quickly said

 **well that is bad isn't it well it is about to get uglier in the next chapter kinda tempted to name it but maybe later**

 **you may ask a few questions but some will have to stay secret until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry about the delay kinda busy with not dieing without further ado here**

"sigh" I never thought I would do this drake said

drake stood on the beach with his bow in hand looking over the water to a boat filled with kindling, oil and a sheet with a body underneath as twilight falls around him

"sigh" lords above if you can hear me take pity on this mans soul and take him to where he belongs drake said as he fired a flaming arrow towards the ship

the ship burned bright across the water as he heard a voice from the forest behind him

I never knew you cared

drake turned around arrow drawn and fired only to have it blocked by another arrow

 **3 hours earlier**

drake where is hiccup?! Fishlegs asked

I don't know lets just pray he does not give up before we find him drake stated with worry

in the jungle nearby

hiccup runs through the jungle trying to lose Grimmel so he can find and leave with toothless but losing Grimmel is easer said than done...

come on hiccup it's like you aren't even trying maybe I should find toothless first and leave you here but your father insists I kill you now Grimmel gloats loudly

come and get me you old bat if I cant lose you I'll have to trap you hiccup whispered to himself

Grimmel is hot on hiccups trail and notices a makeshift trap

nice try hiccup next time hide the- Grimmel states as he cuts the supporting vine but does not realise it is also connected to a group of overhead logs

oh bollocks Grimmel states as he becomes pinned under one of the said logs

toothless?, toothless? hiccup said quietly

hiccup toothless said calmly

toothless oh thank thor lets get out of here hiccup says moving towards toothless

yeah about that toothless states as he shows a reinforced gronkle iron clamp on toothless tail

oh no this might take a while and we don't have long I got Grimmel pined for now but he will get loose again and hunt us hiccup states with worry

I have an idea to turn the tables on him but I need you to distract him some more while I remove the collars on his dragons but to do it you need to get this muzzle off me toothless said

hang on hiccup says as he removes the muzzle

ok go

ok Astrid lets but those skills you taught me to the test

 **in the air**

star what is it? drake asked

I smell blood star responded with a growl

oh no are we too late? drake stated

maybe down there are two blood trails star said pointing to the area

both human...

 **star and drake arrive to see the aftermath**

what happened here? star questioned

Grimmel wasn't alone look six pairs of tracks most likely a dragon pack they attacked one of them and dragged him away into that part of the forest drake stated

very observant the other trail leads back to the lodge where the riders are... star stated

which means drake said with terror as he ran into the forest

drake wait star yelled trying to keep up

drake runs into the deep part of the forest tracking the body he thought was hiccup

he ran into a nest and saw the body on the ground or what is left of it, it is mostly clawed beyond recognition but he can still make out the face

Grimmel drake said angry to the fact to think hiccup was killed by these dragons

just then one of the dragons from earlier appears in front of him and before he attacks drake asks

 _what happened?_

 _you speak our language you smell like a hunter but don't look like one why should we trust you?_

 _I'm trying to find my brother maybe you have seen him he looks like a talking fishbone and rides a night fury_

 _oh you mean our savour he is alive for now_

 _what happened here?_

at the dragon hunters lodge

hiccup! Fishlegs and the riders shouted

then they heard a familiar roar and ran towards it

toothless! shouted the riders when they found him

toothless where is hiccup Fishlegs said

toothless then unwrapped his wings showing hiccup still alive

hiccup! Fishlegs yelled as he investigated hiccup

is he... Glenda asked

still alive toothless sealed the wounds with his fire Fishlegs said calming down 

he needs help but where to go... Glenda wondered until drake said

dragons edge... you all need to go there now while I deal with this place

but how do we get there you know the way Fishlegs said

not anymore star told meatlug where to go so... go I'll see you later drake said

ok but please return soon you have answers we need to know Glenda asked

I will... I just need to remove all the evidence that links this place to our arrival so we could not be followed drake said

ok see you soon Fishlegs said as he waved goodbye

 **the riders left with hiccup to dragons edge while drake stayed behind**

your not fooling anyone I know why you are staying star said as she faced drake

as much as I would like to watch Grimmel get what he deserves I cant leave him like this drake said motioning to the body bag

look I know Luke was your friend but come on you need to move on... star said

I know I know but he isn't here to burry him since we lost him to the queen so its the least I can do but still I know you love breaking things so... drake said with a smirk motioning to the lodge

done star said

star fire multiple plasma blasts at the lodge effectively creating a burn that destroys anything of interest left inside

well now the secrets of grimmels mind control will remain a secret drake said confidently

 **presently**

Luke stop this I know you serve the queen now but this needs to stop how many will suffer by your hand drake said hiding behind a rock

I wont stop until one of us dies you killed my grandfather and now you will pay Luke said

he was arrogant, his pack of Deathgrippers turned on him drake said

you could of stopped them then he wouldn't be dead! Luke said with rage

is that what the queen told you? drake asked

its what I saw Luke responded

I guess there is no convincing you this time drake said as he ran out of cover to face Luke

 _radial blind_ drake shouted as he casted a blinding spell against Luke

ahhhhh! yelled Luke in pain as drake effectively burnt out one of Luke's retinas

star now! drake shouted as star flew by and grabbed drake as they disappeared in the night

drake no matter where you run or where you hide I will find you and end you and your family mark my words... I AM COMMING FOR YOU! Luke shouted in pain

one day he will see the truth "sigh" I just hope it wont be too late drake said in sorrow for his old friend...

 **thanks for reading until next time this is the ozone signing off**


	9. Chapter 9

**ah that was a great vacat- oh hey didn't see you there uh yeah I was playing around in the anthem universe what even storytellers need a break too**

 **so where were we oh yes chapter 9**

one day after the Grimmel disaster day breaks as hiccup awakes from his slumber only to find himself somewhere unknown

uh where am I? hiccup said as he looked around to see a room filled with skulls' flowers and glass tubes filled with weird looking liquids

toothless? Fishlegs? anyone? hiccup called out

the door opens to reveal Fishlegs rushing in

hiccup thank thor your alright Fishlegs said relived to see his friend alive and somewhat well

Fishlegs what happened where is the queen mera? hiccup asked

uh well it is complicated the defenders are... broken Fishlegs said nervously

broken? how? hiccup questioned

they got attacked by hunters and most of them are dead but some survived and are on the run and the legion are trying to locate their remaining ships Fishlegs stated

legion? hiccup said with a confused face

the dragon legion... it's really complicated but there are more riders out there and not only are they on our side but they have advanced weapons and gear remember that idea to fly with artificial wings

my life's work yea what about it? hiccup said with a brow raised

they have done that and more... like flaming swords, axes even magic Fishlegs stated

sounds like I'm dead... ow! hiccup said upsetting Fishlegs with that comment

I'm serious hiccup their leadership are based on something called a democracy it is similar to ours but each group has a representative to speak on their behalf and there is a vote to determine who speaks for them Fishlegs stated seriously

sounds complicated hiccup said

it is and well everything is going well... bad Fishlegs said with worry

why? hiccup asked

well we are leaving soon and well drake wants to speak with you before we go to war Fishlegs said

what! where are "we" going? hiccup asked with some fury

to the nest Fishlegs said

oh no we got to stop them hiccup stated

I tried we can't stop them almost everything is packed and ready the only one that can stop this is drake Fishlegs said with worry

take me to him hiccup stated while getting up from the bed showing his wounds

ok but you need to lean on me your still healing from Grimmel attack Fishlegs said holding hiccup by the side and walking him out

 **outside**

hiccup looked in awe as he saw a big village around him

I know great isn't it I had the same look on your face when I came here Fishlegs said walking the streets and saying we need to get there Fishlegs pointed to a garden on the cliff edge on the other side of the village

well lets get moving I doubt he has all day hiccup said

 **in the gardens**

drake meditates in front of a tree trying to get some insight into the nest while hiccup and Fishlegs approach

drake you need to hold off on the attack the nest is well fortified... drake? Fishlegs stated seeing that something was off

just then drake opens his eyes however they are glowing blue

hiccup your alive? Astrid said talking through drake

Astrid? but how? hiccup said with tears in his eyes

even I don't understand what is happening but listen the queen is going all out she wants something from me but I don't know what it is I'm scared- drake shock violently as the eye colour then changed to red

Astrid what's happening?! hiccup said with a shocked face

hiccup haddock at last we meet drake now said with a dark female voice

who are you? hiccup said frowning at drake

I am the queen the Valkyrie is mine and with her power you will all bow before me... said the queen while standing up

we will stop you Fishlegs said confidently

you cannot stop what has been set in motion you will fail- ahhh drake screamed an inhuman screech and fell down to his knees

GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FUCKING BITCH! ah... fuck that hurts drake shouted

sigh sorry about that mental crossings can leave my body in a site of possession... its great to finally meet you I wanted to ever since I saw you another rider like me our mother will be proud drake said as he shacked hiccups weak hand

I'm sorry, WHAT! hiccup yelled still recovering from the scene he just witnessed

you didn't tell him? drake said looking at Fishlegs

I thought I would be best if you explain yourself Fishlegs said

ok I would tell you my life's story but we only have an hour or two before we leave so here is the run down... so basically our mother left while she was pregnant with me and I was raised with my mother and a dragon nest and due to some luck I ran into these guys like 8 years ago and ever since I was a member of their order for years drake said giving a simple run down

ok I see that but what about our mother... you said she would be proud but where is she? hiccup asked sitting down with drake and Fishlegs under the tree

oh yeah that... she has been captured along with some of your riders you see... our father has allied himself with drago and all of the hunters he has conscripted to this fight at the moment he has half of the cards while the queen has the other half the fight is pretty dead even in their forces but the queen is trying to burn time so she can win drake explained most of the situation

so this fight is happening and we have no choice in the matter hiccup said

yea we do not drake said

and while we are still on the subject of hunters I understand you took out Grimmel drake said changing the subject

yea... well he had it coming hiccup nervously said with his hand on his neck

not the point I know what you did drake said

what are you talking about? hiccup said

you ordered those deathgrippers to attack Grimmel drake said with a stern voice

WHAT!... how? Fishlegs asked shocked

I don't know what you are talking about... hiccup said trying to deny it

hiccup I know you have an alphas spark drake said

what? how did... hiccup said scared

I have one too except mine's stronger... hiccup you have been hiding it you have not used or practiced with it... this is bad for you and your spark... brother it's time to stop running from it, if you want to save your love it's time you faced you fears head on drake said making hiccup stand and move towards the cliff

I can't my fears... they're too painful for me to face hiccup stated with fear across face

hiccup the reason you won is, for once instead of running you stood and fought you cannot run forever eventually our mistakes catch up with us no matter where you run or hide... drake said mostly confidently until the last part where he remembered when he last saw Luke

hiccup you need to face this for Astrid drake said while holding him as they watched the village in the distance

 **well took some time but i got there until next time I am the ozone see you next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok I am back sorry for the wait I got a lot of stuff to do now and yeah now sadly I cannot do weekly updates now so I am now trying to do it fortnightly so without delay here we are**

high noon 23 km west of dragons edge, dragon legion main fleet hiccup and drake are arguing about how the upcoming battle should be handled...

there has to be another way! shouted hiccup

there isn't one, I have looked at every angle and- drake stated

this is crazy! hiccup said

and the only way we have to do it, like this or we lose... badly drake said

I can't just ask them to do this hiccup said

hiccup you forget they are willing to do this my people are the same we need to win this fight for everyone we have one chance to do this... "sigh" look I hate to argue like this but there is no other way you know your mission you need to face the Queen and you will not be alone either Fishlegs and your riders are going with you so are the skyburners drake said stating the obvious

why can't I just go with you to face drago? hiccup pleaded

he is my problem and if he is not stopped he could use whatever he has to stop you from getting in there and I have some unfinished business with him drake stated with a serious look and angry eyes

what kind? hiccup said

he took 34 of my scouts and stole critical information relating to different dragon types and locations in short he has gained ground... a lot of ground against us drake said dramitcly

so we need to get it back hiccup said

yes but for now... lets get back to your training... drake stated while moving hiccup outside to train for the upcoming battle

 **meanwhile onboard dragos ship**...

uh my head what happened... jace? gasp Astrid! where are they? jack said as he awoke to find himself in a prison cell

quiet in there! yelled a guard outside the cell

jack over here whispered peter

dad your alive?! jack whispered loudly

yeah takes a lot to put me down... cough, cough what happened where is Astrid? peter asked slowly dying from wounds taken while on berk

taken I don't know what happened but we were attacked by the queens servants one by one my friends got taken jack said with tears in his eyes

oh no if that is the case you are the only leader left that can guide us through this peter stated

no, no I-I can't I'm not ready jack said very nervously

so was hiccup but he kept us safe for as long as he could... hell I was going to retire after this anyway leave it to you I watched you go from a boy who could not lift a axe to a fearless raider trust me cough peter stated

but I don't know how to lead jack said as guards started to arrive at their cells

you'll figure it out... sigh I'm dying jack I have been for a long time... cough my time has come you'll have to go on without me peter stated as his cell door was opened

no dad no! jack shouted trying to stop them

sorry son peter said as he stealthily give his son a pendent

on your feet the guard said as he grabbed peter

no stop! jack said as he got punched in the face and fell back as the guards dragged peter away

 **on deck**

he is dying sir the guard stated

feed the traitor to the dragons Stoick said coldly

but Stoick he is your friend gobber said

was my friend until he betrayed us Stoick shouted

we did nothing of the sort you have been lied to- peter stated trying to tell Stoick of the danger

shut up throw him in Stoick interruptedly shouted

any last words gobber said

one day soon you will all look back on this day and say what have I done? peter said as he got thrown into a cage with a upset dragon

I am at peace with this... are you? peter said this as he got burned to a crisp in front of everyone

I will avenge you father my the Valkyries guide you to the gates of Valhalla... jack said as he saw the scene unfold

 **Across the sea**

"hiccup there 4 kinds of powers we are given one of knowledge which can grant power over time and space one example to see into the past present and future through objects or a bloodline link which we have, then there are ones for combat, self defence or if you want to make another path then we have what we call an ultimate it is when we release the power of our soul to reflect upon the world but only for a second or there will be a dire consequence" drake stated as he is teaching hiccup everything he knows about the powers that he and hiccup possess

what kind of consequence? hiccup asked with worry

the erase yourself kind... you see at full power not only will you create a act of god but... releasing that amount of energy will... well how do I say this nicely... drake said having trouble explaining

not only will you disappear there will be nothing left but a mark on the ground or nothing at all as the amount of power could erase the island you could be standing on heather said closely speaking in hiccups ear making him jump

thank you heather you really know how to scare someone drake said with a brow raised

you know me it is one of my specialties heather said with a grin

sigh hiccup this is heather- drake said as hiccup interrupted

yeah I know we met hiccup said while looking angry

you have? drake said almost shocked

yeah he saved me and my parents years ago from Alvin and his out casts heather said

huh small world drake said almost smiling but it was short lived as he noticed both of them are giving each other the slink eye uh you both ok

not really he has not forgiven me for last time heather said

what happened? drake said

uh you do not want to know heather said looking away

heather we are together I need to know drake said with worry

sigh fine but you will not like it heather said

try me drake said with confidence

 **one long explanation later**

wow I just wow I know you are devious some times but this takes the cake and every thing you robbed him of the book of dragons to save your parents drake said

that is the short story heather said

I guessing the long version has some juice then heather blushed then looked away again

"sigh" can we bury the axe for once? drake said

I can if hiccup can heather said after around two minutes

as much as I hate to agree... yes for once I will hiccup said

hiccup you need to forgive our father as well drake said not knowing

for what he did?! no I will never forgive him I did as I was asked to and he threw me away like I was nothing to him he had no sign of remorse on his face only vengeance hiccup shouted coldly

but hiccup- drake said

no you don't understand how it feels to be betrayed by your father hiccup stated

I understand... I grew up with my best friend for almost 7 years that bond is difficult to erase I lost him to the queen and now he wants to kill me I tried... I-I really tried once you lose them you feel like you fell down hard and... sigh drake said as he got up and left the room heading for the upper decks

drake? hiccup said as drake left the room to try to go after him but was stopped

let him go last time we talked about this he wanted to kill himself heather said stopping hiccup before he made it worse

what? hiccup asked

yes you see they where like brothers in arms their bond was so deep that he felt like family... he never got over it, it still haunts him to this day heather explained as much as she could

sigh Luke I just wish that you are still with me now more than ever but I can only watch as more and more days pass I feel lost now I wish you where here now... drake said as he stare up into the sky

 **ok thanks for reading I would like to know what you think so leave a comment or not until next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**well here we are again so as always enjoy!**

 **berk** **in** **the secret underground caves**

it is done Snotlout... freehold, farharbour and berk are now ours who knew getting rid of hiccup would let us take control Tuffnut said while pointing on the map table in the middle of the room

without the protectors the conquest was easy with the riders and defenders wiped out by our fathers, and now... with them going after the nest there will be no one to stop us... Snotlout said with a big grin

well I see you are enjoying your success so it is time... Luke stated while coming out of the shadows and approaching Snotlout and Tuffnut

sigh well I would hate to piss of the queen... again Tuffnut said

well the question is who stays so these people you enslaved don't run and warn the others and who goes and helps us deal with these chieftains? Luke asked while passively doing a knife trick

I will go I would like to see the look on my uncles face when he finds out I was the one who betrayed him instead of his son Snotlout said as he walked down the cave system to the beach

fair enough it is good to let someone know I did it to my mother and now hea, hea now I have no regrets except losing my chance to kill drake who left me to die Luke said coldly while walking with Snotlout

huh interesting Snotlout said while rubbing his chin

what? Luke asked with a raised brow

the name drake sounds familiar I heard about this one guy called that in the northern markets Snotlout stated

oh a lead... ah well doesn't matter now I will have another chance... it is time to stop hiding and let loose the wolves of war Luke confoundedly said as he got on his dragon and took off with Snotlout to berk

 **meanwhile aboard dragos ship**

we have the full force of our allies drago in addition of berk we now have the berserkers and the outcasts that nest will not know what hit it eret said

good, good everything is going according to plan how are our weapons Johann? drago asked

well stocked and ready to deploy at a moments notice Johann said

good, Stoick our men dragon asked

20,000 and more are on their way Stoick said with a glare

very good riker what about the rebels drago asked

most of them are ran to the far reaches, after our conquest we can go and finish them off riker said coldly

I see and drake? drago asked

haven't been seen in a month, a shame too he owes me a brother riker said with a balled up fist

he must be recovering then eret said

it is fine as Stoick said we have 20,000 men while he has... what 1,000 riders? only a fool will challenge us now Johann said in confidence

that is true but drake is known for sneak attacks and his men will all die for him even his scouts below haven't given in yet and it has been two years... drago said looking down below

talk about commitment Stoick

the riders of berk were easy... they are like an uncrackable nut riker said pointing to the berkians first then to the legion scouts

we could use more warriors like them Stoick said

too bad they all turned out to be traitors Johann said not noticing Stoick looking down

I am sorry your boy was a traitor but we need to face this threat now or we may not have another chance like this for years drago said glaring at Stoick

sigh your right I am going down below Stoick said as he walked down to the riders

 **below deck**

Stoick walks down the cells to see someone

jack- Stoick said before jack interrupted him

what are you doing here, if you are trying to get anything out of me no... I am not talking jack said coldly

I came to say- Stoick said then got interrupted again

no just no you didn't listen so there is nothing to say... so just go, go and fuck yourself I hope this was all worth it you asshole, teaming up with our sworn enemies and sending your son to curtain death jack stated the obvious coldly for everyone to hear

just listen- Stoick shouted but was shadowed by jack

NO! the time for talk is over now you need to deal with your actions and just go, go and die alone thanks to you we are all doomed jack yelled the emotional force made him step back a few steps

so you do know something tell us Stoick said

as I said go fuck yourself jack said coldly

tell me what you know Stoick said angrily

some seconds passed and jack gave Stoick the finger and ignored him infuriated Stoick left the brig

well you certainly are resilient said a rider in the cage next to him

who are you jack said

a rider like you except I have been here for 2 years we got caught in a trap made by Riker dragos left hand the rider said

wait there are others? jack asked

yes and last time I checked there were hundreds of us

what is your name? jack said

thuggory.


End file.
